Kingdom Hearts: Retold
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: When two boys named Sora and Sid loses their home and their friends they understand they have to visit many worlds team up with Donald Duck and Goofy to restore peace to the universe. While doing so the quartet try to look for their friends.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sid and his Friends

**I MADE THIS LITTLE STORY OUT OF FUN AND BOREDOM. KINGDOM HEARTS IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC.**

Sitting on the porch, looking into the distance, my mind is racing with thoughts and ideas about the outside world. My Friends came up with the idea of building a raft after I showed them an artifact I have little to no memory of. My eyes trace from the distance to the star shaped object in my hands. I started to think: What is this supposed to be? Is it supposed to be like the Paopu Fruit? Does this share a connection? Just racing with ideas, until I was pulled from thoughts when I heard one of my friends on the beach.

"Give me a break Kairi." Sora said.

My lips started to smirk as I turn my head to see Sora and Kairi. Sora was supposed to find parts for the raft but…. Like always he would end up taking a nap on the beach pretty much leaving me, Kairi, and another friend of mine to finish up on the raft. I met Sora when I was four and according to him he found me unconscious on Density Islands, and since then me and him have been best friends since then. We're pretty much tighter then glue. As for Kairi, we met her in a similar situation like me, we found on Density Island and since then we been close friends. To get in on this hilarious encounter, I put the star shaped object in my pocket and got up from the porch and walked over to the spiky haired brunette and the giggling redhead.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said.

"Come on Sora how are we supposed to get the raft done if you keep sleeping all the time?" I say with a fact.

"No this huge black thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't – Ow!" Sora gets interrupted because I smacked him on the head in hopes of being him down to reality.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi says in a teasing tone.

"It wasn't a dream or was it? I don't know."

"Well, what do you remember from this dream?" I say in a questioning tone.

"Hm.. Not that much but what was that place? So bizarre." Sora says. I look at him with a concerned expression. And I couldn't help but feel a little slight déjà vu with this whole situation that was occurring. Like, this has happened with another close friend of mine but it lead to nothing.

"Oh don't start day dreaming on us Sidney!" Kairi says in a joking manner, much to my annoyance as I didn't liked being called that name.

"Oh shut it Kairi and It's Sid not Sidney!" I say in hope's of getting through to her.

"Yeah Sure." Kairi says as she just walks off to the water acting like what I said was nothing , which kinda annoyed me.

"Say Kairi, what was your home town like? You know where you grew up?" Sora says like he is integrating her.

"I told you before I don't remember."

I kinda relate to Kairi in this situation because I barely remember anything from my past, the only thing I have to give me some kind of clue of my past or part of it is this star shaped object.

"Nothing at all?" Sora says in curiosity

"Nothing." Kairi says in a simple matter.

I finally decided to jump in the conversation. "Hey Kairi, do you ever wanna go back to where you came from?" I said as I walk towards her.

"Hm well I'm happy here. But you know I wouldn't mind to go and see it. Kairi says as I look at her with interest.

"I'd like to see it too!" Sora says so he doesn't feel left out. "Along with any other worlds out there I wanna see them all!" Sora says with excitement.

"Yeah maybe going to different worlds can expand our horizons!" I say in the heat of the moment.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kairi asks so I decided to respond.

"We're waiting for Sora to actually help in building the raft." I say.

"Hey!" Sora exclaims.

Next thing you know we all start laughing until a silver haired teen breaks up our laughter.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" We turn our heads to see Riku, another friend of ours who is carrying a log. He was the one who kickstarted the idea of building that raft out of all of us he was the one who was morley fascinated with the outside world. And because of this he rarely hangs out with me Sora and Kairi. And to be honest I can't blame him I was kind of anxious I'm building the raft too so I can find out who gave me this object and maybe just maybe I can find my family.

"So I guess me and Sidney are the only ones working on the raft." I growled a little bit but kept it to myself. Why does everyone call me that? While walking over to Kairi he throws the log over to Sora and meets up to Kairi face to face.

"And you're just a lazy as he is." Riku says and I can't help but agree with him I mean it's me Riku and Sora building the raft while Kairi just kind of sits around. I've even tried getting her to help us build but she claims that this is no type of work for a lady. So I couldn't really fight back even though I wanted to.

"So you noticed. Ok we'll finish it together I'll race you!" She challenges much to our shock.

"Huh" Sora questions.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku asks.

"You wanna race now? You can barely carry a log, now you wanna race?" I say in a displeased manner but she ignores us.

"Ready? Go!"

Sora and Riku immediately take off with Kairi running a little bit slowly behind them. I look at the Trio run off while I stand there for a couple of seconds with my eyes closed and with a smirk on my face I start running very fast. I passed through Kairi, I zoomed through Sora, and I passed through Riku with little to no issue. Well unless you call someone trying to grab your arm to slow you down an issue which I don't.

So after that fun little race that I totally won we finally get back to working on the raft. After talking to Sora I finally walked up to Kairi and got the list for those stuff we needed for the raft. I start looking at her with a curious look.

"What is it Sid?" Kairi asked.

" You know Kairi when you said "let's finish the raft together" this isn't really what I had in mind. I thought you were going to actually you know help us find these things." I suggest so Kairi can stop standing around.

" I helped look I give you a list of things we needed for the raft." Kairi says.

" Kairi, what I meant by this is that you around the island looking for these things as well Riku Sora and I did it now your turn." I said after saying that Kyrie gives me a look of "do you really want to fight with me on this" so I decided there's no fighting this girl so I might as well just deal with it.

"Thanks Kairi you're a lot of help." I said in a deadpan expression. Kairi didn't seem to care much.

"You're welcome Sidney." I growled in response.

So I decided to look for the Rope, Logs and Cloth. Which was even more difficult then it should have. I couldn't find some of the cloth and rope, So I asked Tidus, Wakka and Selphie for some help, they were very nosey thought asking what we've been doing? Saying they haven't see us in a while, typical stuff. To avoid some of these questions I asked them where I could find the rope and cloth. All three of them said I had to fight them in order to get any soft of answer. It was a pain in the neck and it left me with bruises not to visible but still hurts. I managed to find the rope and the cloth I walked over to where Kairi was and then give it to her.

"See? Fun was it?" Kairi asked.

I looked at her with a deadpan look and pretty much said without a second thought. "Shut Up Kairi." And I walked away.

Me Sora Riku and Kairi sat on the Paopu Tree home to the Paopu Fuit. This piece of fruit that apparently if you share with someone you really care for your bonds will be intertwined. I found it to not be true though, I found this to being at the young kids equivalent to marriage which at a young age is the last thing a kid should be worried about. But it's shape was familiar. Back to us we were just looking at the sunset which looks very beautiful all the orange and reds and yellows blending together really gives a sparkling view. And yes we do see the sun sets everyday but we never get tired of it Riku does but not me Sora and Kairi. Sora asked a question regarding the conversation me Kairi and him had earlier.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" Sora asked

"Could be we'll never know by staying here." Riku answered his question.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asks again.

"It could take us a far distance, far enough to see another Island." I answer his question with certainty.

"Sid's right. But if we have to well think of something else." Riku also answers.

"So supposed we get to another world… what would you do there." Kairi asks

This question zoomed me out of the moment. What would I do if I went to another world? It's actually a really good question what I would want to do is try to finding out who my parents are but even then that's a difficult task I mean if there are endless worlds out there then there's an Endless Sea of possibilities so I decided to put these thoughts on hold and resume back to the conversation.

"Well I haven't really thought about it." Riku says.

"You mean you've been coming up with a plan to get off this island but you don't know what to do once you actually get there to another world?" I ask randomly and as a result all eyes were on me.

"It's because I've always wondered why we're here on this island if there are any other worlds out there why did we end up on this one."

I thought that was very insightful like if I'm not from this world and I was found in the ocean like Sora said, then why was I found here? Why did I end up on this world? For some reason my mind thought it was my heart's choice to come here. Hmm…. Nah.

"And Suppose there are other worlds than ours is just a little piece of something much greater so we could have easily ended up somewhere else right?" Riku asks. I got to say Riku is very insightful for his age constantly asking questions, wondering, thinking, It's actually a good mindset to have. But then Sora gives a more basic answer.

"I dunno" he then places his hands on the back of his head which reminds of someone but I shake off those thoughts and answer Riku question.

"Well it's very possible Riku." I said.

"Exactly which is why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. The same old stuff so let's go."

After what Riku said I looked at the sunset while thinking. I did actually agree with what he had to say you shouldn't have to go through a vicious cycle with little to no change. Especially when you don't remember who you were or you don't know where you come from it's best to look beyond the boundaries. And explore the horizon. So I gave a more determined look on my face. Making a promise that I would get out there.

"Hey Sid it's time to go."

I look to my side to see Sora. "Ok." I said.

I walk alongside Sora while Riku and Kairi were ahead.

"What were you thinking about?" Sora asked.

"I was just thinking about what Riku said. I made a promise to myself that I would get out there and explore the outside world." I admitted.

"We'll go out there together!" Sora said in a confident tone. I smiled at Sora, he was always there to be by my side and he was always the Confident optimistic one it's to the point where I kind of see him as a brother figure despite not being related.

"Sora!" I see Riku throw a star shaped fruit at Sora.

"You wanted one didn't you."

I look at it. "A Paopo Furit?"

"If two people sharing one through Destinies become intertwined then remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on I know you wanna try it." He begins laughing.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Oh come on Sora we all know you want to share with Kairi." Soras face grows bright red.

"WHAT?" Kairi asks.

"Nothing!" Sora exclaims then runs up ahead ditching the Paopu Fruit. I grabbed it from the ground and examine it then I pulled out the object. It looks very similar except that uses a different material it's like this person wanted to have the Paopu Fruit but had to work with what they got. I looked at the material for a minute. "But what makes this so special." I said softly.

"Sidney! Come on!"

I looked over to see Kairi, Sora and Riku by the peer getting ready to leave. I got rid of the fruit and put the object in my pocket and ran over to them maybe I'll tell them about the object tomorrow the graceful day when we finish the raft and go to different worlds. I jumped into the boat and began rowing my boat to the main islands.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you like it and if you did comment what you think. And I'll most likely update this story tomorrow or Wednesday. Until then bye**.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

**Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me I only own the OCS Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix now let's let the story begin.**

**3rd Person**

We a gigantic castle known as Disney Castle (How creative) where we does he Donald Duck walking down the hall so he can meet King Mickey. He stands in front of the two large doors, he knocks on the large doors only to reveal that it's a small door that opens. Donald enters.

"Good Morning your majesty."

We see him get closer to the throne.

" It' nice to see you this morn – WHAT!"

It reveals that the king is not on his throne but then we see Pluto appear from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth. Donald looks at it with curiosity but then takes the letter and then begins to read it and then all hell breaks loose as he run to the hall to tell the captain of the royal Knights. We see Donald run towards Goofy who is sleeping on the lawn.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake Up! This is serious!"

But sadly Goofy doesn't wake up so Donald summons Thunder to wake him up which succeeds.

"Hey there Donald. G'mornin"

"We've got a problem Goofy! But don't tell anybody."

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen!"

"Daisy?"

"No! It's top secret."

"Oh G'mornin Ladies."

"Wak?"

Donald turns around to notice that Queen Minnie and Daisy are right behind them obviously looking at him to find out what's going on which pretty much leaves Donald in a conflicted and nervous state.

**Back to Sid' POV**

I start yawn really loud for no reason. I mean I didn't overslept or underslept or anyting but I shake out of my thoughts and remember that we're supposed to finish the raft today. So I jumped out of bed to get ready. I ran downstairs and looked around but I couldn't find Sora. Oh right I forgot to mention I live at Sora's house, back when I was 4 and Sora found me I realize that I didn't really have anywhere to go.

**Flashback**:

We see a Young Sora, Young Riku and Young Sid on a boat paddling back to the main islands. Once they reach Shore each of them get out but Sid stops halfway with a worried expression on his face. Sora notices.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I look down to the grown. "I'm heading back to the other Islands."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a home here and I doubt anyone is willing to have me stay and live with them." I give a sad expression.

Sora gives a smile. "Don't worry about it you can stay with me!"

I give a shocked expression. "What?!"

"Yeah. I mean I've always wanted a brother."

"Um…. That's something you can ask your parents to do."

"Too much work. Come on!" Sora grabs my hand. "I'll explain your situation to my parents and I'm sure they'll accept you!"

"I don't wanna be a burden."

"You won't be. Now come on!" Sora says then he pulls me into the village.

**End Flashback:**

And Sora was right, I pretty much lived with this family since I was 4 and they were loving enough to let me stay and they treated me like family. So I guess we got two things that day I had a family of my own and Sora got a brother we both win! I was ripped out of my thoughts when Sora's Mom stand in front of me.

"Sidney?"

"Ugh I told you not to call me that and yeah?"

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah! Do you know where Sora is?"

"He left a few minutes ago."

Oh dang I should probably catch up so I won't be late. "Thanks! Have a wonderful day!" I say as I pretty much ran out the door. "See You Later Sidney." I rolled my eyes but I continued running. I ran through the town of Destiny Islands which is actually pretty peaceful there's rarely any goofballs around, everybody's pretty much going on with their daily lives, and it's not really chaotic, and the wind feel so nice as a bristles through my hair. But at the same time that's kind of the reason why Riku Sora and Kairi want to leave. Well it may seem nice at first it's just kind of repetitive as this is the thing that goes on every single day it's an endless vicious cycle and that's why most of us when I get off the islands as Riku made it clear yesterday. After running a few minutes I managed to find my boat and start rowing towards the other Islands. I get there and I see that the other boats are there. I get out of the boat and look around to see where Sora Riku and Kairi are but I can't find them. So I decided to look at the other side of the islands and lo and behold I managed to find Kairi standing on the now completed raft. (No thanks to her.) I walked over to her and she begins to notice it's me.

"Sidney!" Kairi starts to giggle and I start to grown.

" I swear girl you're on the verge of making me lose my mind. Anyway have you see Riku and Sora?" I ask.

"Nope."

"You mean you've been standing here for god-knows-how-long and you haven't bothered to go look for them."

"I was waiting for you to do it." The next thing you know Kairi flashes me a grin and I sure to look at her with a very displeased look she could have gone to look for Sora and Riku but she just decides to sit on the raft and do nothing. I sigh.

" I'll go look for them."

"Thanks Sidney!"

"Yeah whatever…"

I start to walk over to the other side until I spot Sora and Riku who looks like they're having a debate with each other. And that's one thing that's kind of apparent with our friendship we always argue with each other well more specifically Riku and Sora argue with each other while I argue with Kairi. I guess that's the magic of friendship regardless of what we go through we still managed to stay together even if it's a petty argument over probably naming in The Raft. Maybe that's what they're arguing about, let me go ask. I finally walk up to Sora and Riku to get in on this debate.

"What are you guys arguing about?"

"Sid the raft still needs a name I'm thinking Highwind what would you call it? Sora is thinking of calling it Excalibur."

"Really Sora? You couldn't think of a more simpler name like I don't…. Kairi?" Sora starts to blush.

"So you guys are currently on a standstill right?"

Riku and Sora both nod yes.

"Alright I got a solution." I turn to Kairi who is walking towards us. "KAIRI! THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" I scream across the Island but Kairi understands so we pretty much came up with a little challenge for Sora and Riku. One of them had to race to a star that was on the other side of the island and make it back, the person who comes back first wins but what makes it funnier was the prize that Sora puts up. The boys stand next to each other I stand right next to Sora while Kairi is on the sidelines

"If I win, uh I'm captain and if you win…."

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi."

Oh this should be good.

"Huh?!"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."

"Come on Sora you know you wanna beat him. And win Kairi's heart."

Sora starts too stutter over his words. "Wha.. what a minute."

"Ok on my count."

I walk away from Sora and Riku is standing next to Kairi. The second she says go we see those two runoff she starts to turn to me.

"What where you three talking about?"

I look off to the side pretty much playing it cool. "Nothing Kairi, Just stuff that's all."

She starts to pout at me for my answer. "Come on tell me!" she's pretty much invading my personal space just to get an answer.

" I'm surprised you didn't hear it from way over here and also its Guy stuff. Luckily Kairi backs off after a couple more seconds we see the boys come back but sadly Riku is in first while Sora is lagging behind. So we're pretty much naming the raft Highwind. Sora is a little disappointed. I walk over to him.

"Cheer up Sora, you'll get to share the Paopu Fuit with her it just takes patience. Sora Smiles at me reassuringly. After that little challenge me and so I decide to find more Essentials for the raft we had to find some mushrooms egg shells fish and coconuts. Sora would work on finding the mushrooms and coconuts and I would work on finding the fish and egg shell. So we pretty much get to work I managed to find the fish and eggshell with little to no issue and I handed off my essentials to Kairi pretty quickly. Because I was bored and I didn't want to stand around all day I decided to help Sora friend whatever he was looking for so I managed to find him on the other side of the island.

"What's taking so long mister spikes?"

" I can't find enough mushrooms"

"Maybe there's one in the secret place."

Sora walks over to the secret place and enters and I follow suit. Looking into the secret place I can just say we were some pretty decent artist back then but I say out of the quartet I was pretty much the best artist and to prove it most of the drawings in this cave were mine. I found the mushroom that Sora was looking for and I was about to tell him it's time to leave but then he looked at the drawing that he and Kairi did together. I look at the drawing and I gotta say Kairi was the better artist of the two. Sora turns to me.

"Hey Sid can you find me a rock?"

"Sure."

I handed him a random Rock I found the next thing I know Sora was drawing him sharing a Paopu Fruit with Kairi. Which even I could admit was pretty cute. I turned around to see a cloaked figure looking at me.

"What the? Who are you?" Sora gets up to see the figure.

"I've come to see the door to this world." I look over to the door that he is referring to and to be honest I always wondered what that door was is it like a door to Darkness or a door to light I never really understood it.

"This world has been connected." I turned my eyes from the door to the figure. Sora starts to become confused to what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness soon to be completely eclipsed." I think I understood what he was talking about pretty much referring to how our world going to be destroyed by Darkness. Something Sora doesn't think about.

" Well whoever you are stop freaking us out like this."

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and just answered bluntly. "Where did you even come from and why we trust you?"

"You do not know what lies beyond the door."

"That doesn't answer my question dipnob." It's pretty apparent that this guy's just here to monologue instead of give us actual answers pretty much playing the mysterious trump card.

"So you're from another world!" I look at Sora with a confused expression.

"There is so very much to learn you understand so little."

Okay you're kind of right Sora is a little too naïve to understand what's out there.

"Oh yeah well you'll see we're going to get on it and learn what's out there." I smirked a little bit even when Sora is pretty much getting picked on for his naïve nature he still stays pretty optimistic.

" I'm meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

I decided to pretty much say something at random as I see that he was going to continue mocking Sora. "And the one who knows everything can often know to much. See how little that makes sense? It doesn't now get out of here! And the guy just disappears right out of thin air. I look at store who's looking over at the door and since we've experienced enough creepy stuff today I told him to come along so we can give our stuff to Kairi. After giving our stuff to Kairi we decided it's about time to leave so we can get an early fresh start tomorrow. Before we do Sora and Kairi just kind of goof off for the rest of the day I decided to just hang out at the porch for the rest of the day and look at the Sun and pretty much think about how this would all transpire. How going into the outside world would affect all of us would it be positive or negative I'm pretty much getting a negative vibe especially after talking to that guy in dirty robes. What if something happens? How will we all get through it? Will we even be together? I pretty much sigh at my ideas and I decided to look at the sunset. A couple of minutes ago I didn't notice that Sora and Kairi were right next to me so she decided to break the ice.

"You know Riku's changed."

"How so?"

"Well.." I look at Kairi who's kind of lost her train of thought.

"You ok?"

"Sora! Sid! Let's take the raft and go just the three of us!" I decided I am not playing third wheel.

"No, No I am not playing third wheel in this is not going to be a love square, just go with Sora." And it's like Sora wasn't even paying attention.

"Huh?"

Kairi giggles "Just Kidding!"

"What's gotten into you. You're the one that change Kairi."

"Maybe you know I was a little bit scared at first but now I'm ready."

I started to think on that maybe that's what Adventure is all about you start off with fear but then you build your own courage you start to face your fears yeah maybe that's what Adventure is all about so maybe this whole trip won't be so bad.

" Wherever I Go were what I see I know always come back here right?"

"Yeah, Of course."

I decided to bring in my two cents on this. "And no matter what will always be together regardless." Kairi and Sora smiled at me.

"That's good, Sora, Sid, don't ever change."

I was just as confused as Sora with that statement. But I decided not to think on it so much.

" I just can't wait until we set sail it'll be great."

I look into the sunset and my mind started racing with the previous ideas that I had. I pulled the star object out of my pocket. And I also remember the good luck charm Kairi showed me and Sora, I remembered how is a charm that supposed to help us find each other if we ever get separated that's why I decided this thing's purpose was for. To have as always be connected regardless of where we are after putting it back into my pocket I looked at the sun set and I pretty much said with confidence. That no matter what happens I'll just go with the flow and even if I'm by myself I'll keep fighting and I always keep my courage let's let this adventure begin.

**Another chapter done, tell me what you think I'll start working on the next chapter but until then bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The End of Destiny Islands

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly.**

**Back at Disney Castle **

After reading the letter Daisy says something.

"Oh Dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asks in worry.

"It means… we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie says in a supportive manner.

"Gawrsh I hope he's alright." Goofy says in a worried tone.

"Your Highness, Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key." Donald says with faith.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie says.

"Daisy. Can you take care of the-" Donald gets interrupted

"Of course. You be careful now, both of you." Daisy says.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie introduces a new character on the king's table. Donald looks over the table twice but sees nothing until we see a cricket jump up and down.

"Over Here! Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy Introduces himself.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie says. Donald salutes. And looks over to Minnie, Daisy and… Goofy? Donald grabs him.

"You're coming too!" Donald pulls Goofy towards the door. We cuts to the three characters walking down stairs. Goofy has a conversation with Jiminy.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asks.

It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy answers Goofy.

"Goofy?" Donald calls his name to get his attention.

"Oh, right…. I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy says.

"Order." Donald corrects.

"Right. World Order." Goofy says.

We see Donald and Goofy walks into the room were the Gummi Ship is and they get ready. Chip and Dale flip a switch then a pair of hands grab them and place them into the Gummi Ship and they ready to blast off but they end up getting dropped out of Disney Castle but then the ship blasts off into the cosmos.

**We Cut to Sid's room**.

I look at the ceiling having trouble taking a nap, because my mind is racing with ideas and I'm thinking about what everyone has been saying.

"We'll go out there, Together!"

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one"

"I just can't wait until we set sail, it will be great."

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

After a barrage of endless quotes for my friends and an enemy I jumped out of bed pretty much hyperventilating because let me tell you thinking a lot can really be a stressful process I'm surprised Riku doesn't get tired all the time from all the thinking he does. A loud strike catches my attention as I look out the window I see a thunderstorm outside.

"Aww no The Raft!" I jump out the window and begin running. I do feel bad that I kind of left without Sora. But it's a better thought on my mind that's Sora is safe and at home. As I continue running through this freaking storm it becomes much harder because the wind is blowing way too hard I can barely keep my feet on the ground sometimes yes it's that bad. But when I made it to my boat it became much harder for task. With water spring in my face and the wind really starting to grind my gears. As I finally made it to the other Islands I realized that Kairi and Riku boats are here. I start to look up at the orb in the sky, and then the peace has finally came together the darkness is overtaking our world in there for destroying it now I felt really bad leaving Sora behind because it mean he has a good chance of being lost in the Darkness I decided to go back to the main islands to get him. As I ran I bumped into someone.

"Sid!" Well what do you know it's Sora.

"Sora! We need to find Riku and Kairi!" I yelled to him because the storm was pretty loud.

"But what is that?"

"An orb in the sky!"

" No, That!" Sora points at something behind me as I look behind we see theses shadowy creatures. I tell Sora run for it. I tried to catch up to Sora but the shadowy creatures were giving me a hard time they kept scratching at me so I ended up kicing one of them. But then a barrage of them end up jumping on top of me.

"Sid!" I hear Sora scream my name but then all the sudden my vision was blurry out by a white light, and then all the sudden I was gripping on to something has my view came into light I see that I'm holding a key shaped sword.

"What is that thing?" Sora asks me.

"I don't know. Well maybe I don't have to worry about losing keys to the house anymore. But this conversation is cut short when more of those creatures showed up I told Sora to get behind me and I managed take out some of the creatures. Adam run to the island with the Paopu Tree on it and we find Riku. Sora questions him first.

"Where's Kairi I thought she was with you?!"

"The Door has opened." Riku says. My eyes widen it suddenly came to me that he knew something about this.

"What?" Sora asks.

"The door is open. Now we can go out to the outside world!" Riku says.

"You knew something about this? Darkness, the door, the cloth guy and even our world getting destroyed? And you didn't tell us?" I question Riku because I was really getting suspicious of what Riku was saying.

"Come on Sid, Once we step through we might not be able to come back. And I know you want to go out there and I know you want to find answers to that star shaped object and what it is. Riku says and I was confused, how did he know about it I don't show it to anyone.

"We may never see our parents again but you can. Come on Sid we can't let fear stop us I'm not afraid of the darkness and neither should you." After Riku says that he pretty much reaches his hand out to me and Sora. Sora looks at him with a worried expression.

"Riku…" I look down and notice a big pool of Darkness surrounding Riku.

"Riku!" I called his name I tried to grab him out of the darkness but then I get caught in it and Sora grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out but it ended up to no prevail as all three of us were stuck in darkness and I tried to grab Riku's hand but it just wasn't meant to be. Then all of a sudden a big puddle of light blinded my eyes again as the light disappeared Riku is gone but then I looked at Sora and I realize he has a key shaped sword that's similar to mine. We stared at each other for a couple seconds and then nodded and then we went to the big door that was over at the secret place. Sora was running ahead first but I don't blame him well we did find Riku we didn't find Kairi. So I know he's mostly worried about her as we finally got to the area of the secret place we see Kairi looking pretty dead inside to put it nicely.

"Kairi!" Sora calls out to her.

"Sora….." she says in a deadpan voice it's to the point where it kind of terrifies me. It looks like she's about to walk to us but apparently the door flies open.

"The door!" I scream loud realizing that the darkness was truly taking over. Kairi flies towards us and Sora is about to grab her but only enough she flies right through him. The gust of wind was so powerful it blew us all straight out of the secret place. I landed on the island that was pretty much broken apart and I turn around I see this dark Giant Shadow person.

"Sid!" Sora calls me and he summons his key shaped sword which encourages me to do the same thing so the both of us pretty much tag team him sure he had a fuel punch a powerful hits but we managed to overcome him and we pretty much take him down. As we defeat him he flies up into the giant orb that's destroying our world. I'm having a hard time gripping on to this tree.

"Sid!" I look over to see Sora slowly losing his grip and then finally he loses his grip and then flies into the giant orb I decided to go after him since there is a chance I'm going to go in there anyway so I let go and then the next thing you know me and Sora flying into the orb.

**See what happens next time**


	4. Chapter 4:Traverse Town

**Don't own Kingdom Hearts**.

My brain starts pounding and it is really started to hurt. I started to open my eyes and I see a dog… huh? A dog? I open my eyes fully and I see a dog right in front of me I rubbed my eyes and they are not deceiving me I see an anthropomorphic dog and a anthropomorphic duck.

"G'mornin." The talking dog greeted

My eyes shoot right open.

"Um….. Am I dead?" I ask the duck looked at me with annoyance.

"You will be if you don't get up!" The duck yelled at me. I looked at the duck with a questioning look like "wow temper much?" So I get up and the duck began to walk with the dog following him. I followed them but I had some questions.

"Um who are you guys?"

"Oh sorry I'm Goofy and this is Donald." Goofy introduces. I look at the goofy dog and then I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Goofy." I shake his hand. I walk over to Donald and try to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Donald." Donald just kind of

ignores me and continues to walk. I turn to Goofy. "He's not really the nice one is he?" I ask

"Donald's nice once you get to know him. He's just too busy focusing on the mission." Goofy answer me but this displeased Donald, so he turned to face us.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled.

"Oops."

"Come on Goofy we have to focus on our mission." Donald says then continues to walk, Goofy immediately follows after him. I was debating on going after them, but at the same time I needed to find Sora and Kairi. I should also worry about Riku as well but after that confrontation we had with him on Density Islands, the fact that he knew what would happen and he just didn't say anything that's what made me mad. But right now I should follow them in the meantime, because right now I don't even know where I'm at right now.

"Hey wait up!" I managed to catch up but Donald didn't like the idea of me joining them so he scolded me for it Goofy stopped walking as Donald turned to me.

"No, you can't come with us." Donald yelled at me. Like god this duck had anger issues. Goofy decided he can fix this whole mess.

"Maybe we should bring Sidney with us and there's nobody here, sure is spooky." Goofy said. I was about to tell Goofy to call me Sid but Donald cut me off.

"Oh Phooey I'm not scared." Donald says with confidence until someone tapped on his shoulder which him to jump in the air. I managed to catch him my arms where he's pretty much shaking like scared cat.

"Excuse did the king sent you?" the mysterious woman ask. All of our eyes looked at her which she was smiling to assure us that she is nice. Lady right now you are kinda creepy it's to the point where I kinda wish that this alleyway was empty. I look at Donald and I began to smirk.

"I guess she didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." I say jokingly as I plucked one of Donald's feathers much to his dismay.

**Time Skip:**

Now Donald, Goofy and I where standing in a room with this woman named Aerith who decided to break the ice.

"Okay so you know there are many other worlds out there beside your castle and this town right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah." Donald replied. Well I guess Riku was right and after hearing this my eyes where widen with excitement! Thinking of so many possibilities of how each world can be different from ours!

" But their supposed to be a secret." Goofy replies

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. Once the heartless came everything." Aerith explained. Heartless maybe that's the name of those creatures I fought on the island.

"Hey do the heartless look like dark creatures with yellow eyes." I asked Aerith shakes her head as a yes. Donald looked at me with supposition.

"Why do you ask?" Donald asks in integration. But I'm not intimated by a duck who can talk.

"Because those creatures destroyed my home and now I don't even know where they are." I say in a worried expression. This does cause Donald to look at me with empathy. Then my mind starts thinking about the heartless. There has to be someone who knows something about the heartless. So I ask.

"Do you think that there's someone out there who studied the heartless?"

Aerith thinks for a moment then answers my question.

"There was this one man by the name of Ansem."

"Ansem?" Goofy questions.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all his finding in one detailed report."

I start to brainstorm maybe this man took Intrest in the heartless that he decided to write every important thing about heartless and possibly the heart itself. I decided to ask her for the documents.

"You think we can see the report."

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." My face drops.

"Scattered?" Donald asks.

"Too many worlds." Aerith explains. I finally understand.

"Hey then maybe you're king went to find those papers." I say. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Yes those where my those exactly." Aerith also agrees.

"Then we need to find him quick."

"Wait! First we need that key!"

" That's right the keyblade." Aerith says.

That got me thinking: is that weapon is called? For some reason a door flips open and crushes Donald, I see this girl running,

"Yuffie!" Aerith screams suddenly I heard something that caught my hearing.

"Sora! Let's go!" I heard someone say.

Wait Sora's here?! I go into the next room to find nothing then I decided to get out of this area. I ran outside and I look around and I began to think that this must be the second district. Suddenly five approaches me to I summoned my keyblade and I began to take out the heartless. I slashed down on one, I threw my keyblade at the heartless that was about to jump me but

After taking out some the numbers increases. As a result I spin my keyblade in a circle and it wiped out multiple heartless. I catch my keyblade and proceed to the third district.

In the third district, I ran to the center I looked around until saw two dogs looking at each other. Hmm did they die?

"Sid!"

I look around to see Sora running up to me. My face begins to smile.

"Sora!" I ran to him until we were a couple of inches apart because you I need my personal space.

"You're okay!"

"Have you seen Riku and Kairi?"

My face begins to drop with sadness.

"No." Sora begins to look sad. But I had to ask him some questions.

"But hey have you came across any heartless?" I ask.

"A couple but I came to the third district to find out if there was anymore heartless because Leon told to check."

"Who?" But we heard a explosion, we look up at the sky to see Donald and Goofy falling on top of us! We try getting out of the way but they fall on top of us. Donald and Goofy begin to get out of their daze to found out about the keyblade that Sora has in his hand.

"The key!" We start to hear earthquake and now we see a barricade blocking off the entrances. Sora, Donald, Goofy and I summon our weapons. Donald notices my keyblade.

"What's the big idea!?" Donald yells at me. I chuckle nervously.

"Um one might be good but two's better then none?"

After that exchange of dialogue we begin to fight the heartless. I take out two with three blows I look over at Sora Donald and Goofy who seem to be handling this fight just fine. But Donald isn't that great to be brusque. We look up at this boss like heartless that seems to be ready for battle. And so are we, so the fought this heartless and admittedly it was a little bit more difficult to deal with but we managed to prevail. After defeating it a hearts few into the sky after that explanation was needed.

"So you were looking for me?" Sora asks.

Donald and Goody agree.

"They too have been trying to find the wielder of the Keyblade." That must Leon

"Hey why don't you come with us we can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy ask.

"I wonder if we can find Riku and Kairi." Sora said sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

" hey don't worry we're going to find them no matter what and we still have each other. And this is our opportunity to go see other worlds that's fun right? I say in Hope's of lighting up the mood. But he smiles sadly.

"Yeah I guess."

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning, No sad face ok?"

"Yeah you gotta look funny like us."

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy…" Sora get ready and gives his happy face. And even I cracked up laughing. Donald and Goofy also laught too.

"Okay why not we'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck"

"Donald Duck"

"Name's Goofy."

"I'm Sora."

"My name is Sid. Not Sidney just Sid."

"All for one, one for all."

So each of us put our hands in after introducing ourselves well I guess now the true adventure will begin.

**Will work on next chapter soon. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Wonderland

**Wonderland**

After driving around in their Gummi ship (which I actually thought was a ship made out of gummy but turns out it was mad out of blocks), we ended up in our first world. I could see Sora was pretty excited and who wouldn't be we're out of our world and we're going into a new world. But my mindset was mostly focusing on finding Riku and Kairi but then again going into a new world does sound pretty cool. So we flew into that world and then we exit The Gummi ship and then all the sudden we start flying down like we entered a rabbit hole of some sort. And we were going down very very slowly but I guess it's better than just falling straight on your face so one by one Donald lands on the ground, then Sora, then me and then goofy just kind of slams down on the ground. I was trying not to laugh but then all of a sudden I saw White Rabbit walked by who looks equally anxious.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A white rabbit yelled, running by my head. It had on a red blazer and was holding a gold clock. It looked worried about something, whatever it was it sounded important.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit said as he finally made it to the end of the corner. Okay that didn't sound right the fact that this rabbit was being so anxious and the fact that he will get his head cut off by the queen if he shows up late? Yeah something tells me we need to investigate so I turned to the others and they gave me a nod showing me that they were going to investigate as well. We walked around the corner we saw one door that ended up opening and then three doors appeared including the first one. We entered this room that look like a bedroom. The rabbit ran through a wooden door that was about five inches tall before closing it.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked, kneeling in front of the door.

"I'm afraid your simply to big." The doorknob said which shocked Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Ahh! It talks!"

It's didn't shock me because since I already saw an anthropomorphic talking dog and duck. So what's going on in front of me is nothing compared to that.

"Must you be so loud you woke me up." The doorknob said as he yawned.

"G'Morning. " Goofy greeted.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said as he was going back to sleep again. But Sora stopped him.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked.

Why don't you try the bottle over there?" The door gesture to the table that re appeared out of nowhere. We all walked over to the table Sora took a sip of the bottle then Donald then Goofy and then finally me it didn't seem like anything was happening because we were all still the same size but then suddenly it just POOF it happened. The table and chair were both really large doors in my perspective in the room itself is very large as well. I look over at Donald and Goofy as well as Sora and they seemed pretty nonchalant about it so I decided to not lay into it that much we made our way to the entrance over by the door knob.

We walked into a garden with a bunch of cards and it looks like some sort of court session is taking place that probably explains why the rabbit was so anxious to get here. Speaking of the rabbit He was blowing a horn.

"Court is now in session." The rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" She asked, and this girl had blonde hair and a blue dress and she seemed to be around my age, so why was she on trial it made no sense.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit declared, he didn't even explain why she was on trial. And I know I'm kind of being disrespectful here but this queen look disgusting her hair wasn't even combed right but maybe her personality will makeup for her disgusting appearance.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... Because I say so that's why!" Well I guess not ugly appearance and ugly personality.

"That's so unfair!"

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" Man I give this girl credit for actually standing her ground.

"SILENCE!, You dare defy me?!" man I wanted to smack this queen across her face Not only was she abused in her power by accusing this blonde little girl of something she probably didn't even do she doesn't even have proof to back up her claim and it really started to feel my anger so I looked over to the trio.

"Guys we need to help her." I said Sora nodded in agreement he was about to run over to the girl's side but I stopped him because Donald and Goofy where pretty hesitant.

"Yeah, but uh-"

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling!" Donald screamed.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said I was a bit of a standstill we couldn't just go around telling these people we're from other worlds, so it makes sense that there will be a rule like that. But at the same time there's an innocent little girl over there being falsely accused so I think rules are the least bit important. I look over to the girl.

"The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged!" That kind of enraged me a little bit.

"For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" honey you don't even have a heart to steal.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" After hearing that girl plead for help and the queen being a heartless witch I decided to jump into the scene.

"That's enough!" I ran into the scene with Sora right behind me with Donald and goofy lagging behind because they weren't sure if they should intervene or not.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" She asked and I was pretty much going to give her the whole scoop.

"Because this whole court is a freaking sham you're abusing your power by accusing this girl of something she didn't even do and to add insult to injury you don't even have the proof the back up that claim. If there's anybody here that's heartless it's you" I said with a very annoyed expression on my face in the queen was pretty much turning red with anger let her be angry I don't care.

"Excuse me we know who the real culprit is." Sora said.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartless-" Goofy started but was stopped by Sora oddly enough.

"Shouldn't the true culprit be her for abusing her power?" and I'm not even being funny I'm being 100% serious but Sora shushes me.

"Anyways, she's not the one you're looking for." He said, pointing to the girl.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

"Listen you're being a little bit hypocritical you didn't even have proof for showing that she was guilty and now you expect us to have proof because we're defending her?" after that little remark I made the cards locked the girl in a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The queen declared.

"Its off with your head" Ima cut your head off for real." I said mumbling under my breath but for some reason Sora heard me and he put his hand on my shoulder. I mean the situation was stuck in is pretty bad if we don't come back with enough proof will all on the chopping block no pun intended.

"Relax Sid we'll help her." He said giving me a reassuring smile. Which caused me to smile and drop my current attitude.

"Thanks for how about we go talk to her and ask her what's going on." I asked he smiled and nodded so we all walked over to the girl named Alice.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked which caused Alice to look at me and smile.

"Though I am in a sad position I am fine. And I have to say you are quite Brave. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Sid this is my best friend Sora and that over there is Donald and Goofy." I introduced.

"So why are you on trial?" Sora asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know! All I know is that I was looking down the rabbit hole and then I found the rabbit and the next thing you know I ended up here." She explained.

"So you are from another world."

"I guess you don't need a ship."

"I don't get it."

"What do you mean another world?" I glared at Sora because of the rule but then the card cut our conversation short. So we decided we're going to have to look for answers elsewhere. Sora had lead us into a forest after we were sent away after the queen sent us away. and I got to say this place is really creepy like this whole forest was really empty. Then all of a sudden A pink striped cat body appeared out of thin air and stood on top of the head before picking it up and putting it on its neck. The cat climbed onto a tree stump and looked at the four of us wearing a creepy smile.

"Who are you?" Donald snapped.

"Who, indeed?" The cat said.

"Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." It replied, disappearing once more.

"Wait" Sora said.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." It announced.

Should we trust him?" Donald asked.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat smiled. After hearing that it just left me confusion so we pretty much looked around the forest and we found a few Clues and we figured this type of Clues what's something that belongs to the heartless so I have to find another box we decided that this was enough so we would turn back to the queen.

"That was a complete waste of time." Donald exclaimed. That comment kind of made me upset so it seems that Donald was okay with letting this girl pretty much be killed. So I confronted him.

"We're doing this to Save a Life you know." I said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be meddling." Donald replied.

"So you're telling me that trying to save a life from corrupted Queen that is trying to get her head cut off meddling?"

"Pretty much." He replied.

"You know what I really don't like you. You loud mouth quackster!" I said.

"And I don't like you! You nappy haired numbskull!" Donald said and after that last remark I pretty much got up into his face and he did the same and Goofy and Sora separated us trying to get us back on point. We get to the courtyard and we pretty much get back into session please show the queen are evidence and then all of a sudden she comes up with her evidence and mix up the boxes.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose which one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." She said.

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it!" I snapped.

"You DARE object? Then you will lose your head!" She said.

"Go ahead do it I do-" I got interrupted by Sora putting his hand over my mouth.

"No it's ok!" Sora said, he glared at me to shut up. My glare soften.

"Ok I'll shut up." I said so Sora pics one of then a heartless appears then disappeared.

"What in the world was that?!" She yelled.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Sora said.

"Rrrgggghhh...! SILENCE! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen in guilty! Seize them at once!" It was official we were going to have a brawl in the courthouse or Courtyard whatever the case we were going to have it so it turns out that the tower has something to do with Alice being hoisted into the air so I decided to attack it with the help of Sora while Donald and Goofy were covering for us. After brawling for a little bit it finally came to an end I slept on the tower and then it completely got destroyed I look over to the cage where Alice is being held and I walked over there and it turns out that she was missing.

"She must have been kidnapped but we were fighting." Donald said.

"You don't say?" I say in sarcasm.

"Cards! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" She yelled. The cards scattered and ran around

after she made her command.

**Will make a comeback.**

**Tell me what you think**.


	6. Chapter 6:Wonderland 2

After Alice's disappearance the cards were ordered to find her. It came to me that we should find her quick. I turn to Sora whose is on my left.

"Sora, we need to find Alice quickly." I say with clear sighs of anxiety. Sora nods, showing me that he understands.

"Yeah." Sora agrees.

"Maybe we should go to the forest." Donald suggested.

"Smart, Donald." I said, me, Sora, Donald and Goofy made our way to the forest, after making our entrance, we were greeted with the talking cat that helped us earlier.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice no, Shadows yes!" Of course it had to be the heartless.

"Where did you see them last?" I asked.

"This way, that way. It doesn't matter. Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows." The cat replied,

"Grawsh that doesn't tell us anything." Goofy said while scratching his head.

"You're telling me." Donald said.

"Step further into the forest into the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room!" It disappeared again, leaving us to solve his riddles. After walking around the forest we saw this hole that wasn't there before. We entered and it lead to a clearing with a long white table set up along with tea cups. In the far corner there was a painting of a scared looking man and a rabbit. I ignored this and signaled Sora to follow me over to the door on the left hand side of this area.

When we ran into you know who…

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe." The cat said, floating above us. "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

The cat left after saying those words. I looked around the room to find a light. There were two chandeliers hung upwards from the ceiling. Sora crawled onto one of them and touched it, making it light on fire. A pot of flowers grew out of the ground on the floor.

The Cat appeared right before us, ok this whole "disappear and reaper" Is starting to make me made. It's too dim. Make it brighter." He grinned. " One more lamp that you need to light."

Sora jumped from the chandelier that we were on and onto the one that the cat was laying on. He touched it and it lit up exactly like the other one did.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." He snickered, disappearing.

"How are we supposed to go back?" I asked in frustration "Hey Sid, Look over here." Goofy said, unhooking a latch on the wall. I smiled, thank god let's get out of here. We jumped through it and landed back in the Queen's garden.

"Alright guys! Let's find this cat again!" I said as I ran to the other room with Sora, Donald and Goofy right behind me.

The Cheshire Cat was laying on the white table when we walked in.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." He told us, motioning for us to come up where he was. We made our way to the table and we encountered him.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He laughed, pointing to the ceiling.

A tall Heartless fell from it and landed by the table. It was red, gold, and black and seemed to have paper arms. It pulled purpled sticks out of nowhere was started juggling them while rocking back and forth on its heels.

Just our luck...

All four of us jumped off the table and readied our weapons. I ran up to the thing and snapshot its chest. Sora jumped on the table and attacked its head. Goofy throws his shield at its chest knocking it out. This gives us a chance to attack it I kept throwing my keyblade in opposite directions attacking it Sora did the same and Goofy did the same with his shield Donald on the other hand started using thunder and blizzard. But this was cut short as the creature got back up and started heading towards the stove and then the next thing you know his sticks got all fiery. I use my blizzard spell to take them out which work successfully until Donald uses fire to like them back on again.

"What the heck Donald ?!" I screamed at him in frustration as a result of this left me wide open for an attack the heartless was throwing at me and I was a result this has me thrown across the room after that powerful attack I managed to get back up and I saw Sora attacking it on top of the table I decided to join him. The next thing you know I see Donald and Goofy on the table as well and I decided to come with a plan so when the heartless was walking over to the stove because his sticks got out of fire I told him on the plan basically I told Donald and Goofy to attack it first and then me and Sora would finish it off with an ultimate attack. And after the heartless turnaround we all got to work. Donald attacked it first with his blizzard spell, Goofy threw his shield at him disarming him and finally Sora and I ran up jumped off the table and snapshot him. Permanently finishing off the heartless.

"What a racket." A voice said from behind us. We turned around to see the doorknob waking up from his sleep.

"How's a doorknob to get any sleep." He yawned rather loudly and opened his mouth, revealing a glowing keyhole. Sora's key began glowing as well and pointed straight towards it. A blue beam of light shot out of it and went into the keyhole causing it to light up and make a locking sound. The doorknob closed its mouth and fell asleep.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." I said. This caused me to think what exactly did we lock? A green piece shot out from under the door.

Goofy picked up the small piece and examined it in his gloved hands. "This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." He explained, looking at Donald. "Okay, well hold on to it." The duck replied, watching as he put it in his pocket.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero." The cat laughed, appearing on the table yet again.

"But there's something you're missing."

"What?" Sora asked.

"I won't tell but I'll give you something." He smiled, tossing two sphere's at Sora and I. I caught it for the both of us, I handed the sphere to Sora.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." He explained then he disappeared.

"Well that was a big waste of time I guess it's back to the drawing board." I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Olympus Coliseum

**Sorry that I haven't been uploading stories, I've been going through a hard time like living in a shelter and going through depression hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

We ended up in a coliseum this time when we flew in the gummi ship. I saw that sand was surrounding the area and golden statues of warriors stood in front of this building. Everything about this place seems so greek. I don't really know much about Greek mythology so I can't really comment on that, There were marble collums holding the building up. Golden pots were scattered around; glowing flames coming from the tops of them. Sora, Donald Goofy and I entered the building and came into the lobby. When looking around I noticed the sorts of patterns were carved into the walls along with greek words.

Sora approached a satyr that was… cleaning the sign? "Umm..."

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" the satyr said. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

I looked over and noticed a large pedestal, Sora looks at me in confusion, but I just shrugged my shoulders and gestured to the pedestal. Sora groans and walks over to it and begins to push but it still stands stationary.

"It weights a ton!" He grgroaned.

"Hmm. Let me try." I said. Sora moved out of the way and I begin to used all of my strength to push the pedestal but to no avail.

"Well I'm not fit for enough for this." Sadly I wasn't, yeah, I do spar with Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, but sadly that doesn't really do much for your physical structure. So we returned back to the sytar.

"Sorry but, it's way too heavy." I said.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" He said, turning around only to see Sora and I.

"Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum." He explained, but I just realized something, did he just called me a pipsqueak?

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said.

"Yup. Sora and Sid here are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy cheered, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders. I smirked at Goofy response.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald added, pointing to himself.

"Hero? That runt?" The guy asked, pointing to Sora and me. He burst out laughing, okay I don't mean to fat shame but listen to tubby, I don't see you going out there fighting heartless, and sweating your cheeks off… if I only said that out loud I'd be on easy street.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora defended, clenching his fists.

"And also judging by your weight, I don't think you're much of a bodybuilder yourself." I said, and that immediately got him to stop laughing. And he looked at me with rage.

"Hey, if you can't even move this-" He said, gesturing to the rock that Sora and I couldn't push earlier. He began trying to push it but it didn't seem to work and I was trying so hard not to laugh in his face, Donald Goofy and Sora both look at each other while this is happening.

."You can't call yourself..." He grunted, pushing it as hard as he could. And the four of us continue to look at him.

"... a hero!" and then he finally gave up and fell on the floor. I lean over to him.

"So, you were saying?" I said as I gave him a smug look. He looks at me annoyed and pushes me away.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." He says after getting on both of his feet.

"I bet we can do a lot better than that! Right Sora?" I said as I turned to Sora. He smiles and gives me a high five.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"This trial's tough, you think you got what it takes? You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said optimistically.

"Let's do this!" I said in agreement.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." He smirked, leading us to the arena.

Wow this area is a lot bigger then the lobby. Has Donald and Goofy sat on the Wayside Sora and I were standing in the middle of a bunch of barrels that were in front of us.

"The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. You have to break twenty in thirty seconds. Ready? Go!" He shouted, blowing a whistle.

I'll make this short for you guys basically all we had to do is just destroy the barrels, Sora went in opposite directions and took care of the barrels all around. And that's exactly what we did for the second round, I will admit it was a little difficult given the fact that the barrels where placed on higher scale but luckily Sora took care of it and the satyr seem to be pretty impressed.

"Not bad! For a beginner, that is. You know, you ain't bad kids. He admitted.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora smiled, putting his arms behind his head. I wonder what the gamers are gonna be like? I wonder if the Heartless are gonna be involved. But my thoughts were cut short when I heard the satyr say this.

"Afraid not." He said

"Why is that?!" I asked.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away.

"That's four words!" the same number that's gonna jump you if you don't allow us to be in the games!

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." He threw two shards at me and Sora, it turns out that we now acquired the magic of thunder, huh…. Pretty neat. After that the four of us walked out, completely wasting our time.

"If I wanted to hit a barrel all day, I'd hang out with Kairi…" I said and Sora hit my arm.

"Sid!" He looked at me rather angrily.

"Just kidding Sora! But don't act like it hasn't crossed your mind." I said with a smirk. This caused Sora to back up and blush.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Someone asked as we turned around we saw this guy with gray skin dark clothing and blue fiery hair. My first reaction was… is this Hades? Now I wouldn't say I'm a Greek mythology nerd but I do know some aspects of it the underworld and the person who rules it.

"Who are you?" Donald questioned.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He asked, walking behind Sora and putting a hand on his shoulder. I grew immediately defensive.

"Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He held out his hand and two tickets appeared I immediately becomes shocked.

"Passes?" Sora asked in blind innocence.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, shorties." He said, giving them to Sora and walking through the front doors.

"Does no one find this a little werid that he manage to get the tickets?" I asked out of curiously. I turned to the trio and they ran into the coliseum, I sighed.

"Hey, at least we can show that goat what we're made of." I said, so I ran after them.

I ran into the lobby and caught up with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" He asked, holding them up to the light to see if they were real.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!" The guy sighed.

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves." He said, I smiled and looked at Sora whose smiles at me back, let's do this.


	8. Chapter 8:Olympus Coliseum 2

**Heres another story. **

Match one: Shadow scout" The announcer yelled, starting the match.

The battle focused on us fighting against a group of shadows, which wasn't much of a problem. Sora ran off and began attacking with his Keyblade, Donald began casting spells, and Goofy threw his shield at the shadows. As for me, I began throwing my Keyblade in a circular motion to stop the Heartless from coming near me. I was gonna run over to help the others but they seemed to handle this very well. So that was round one and we kicked major butt! And here I'm thinking we can handle this.

"You're not heroes yet, but you're not that bad." The satyr said as we stepped out of the arena, and I rolled my eyes as I remembered, right we're not true heroes according to fat boy here. He began stroking his beard and looked at us.

"Luckily you guys are being coached by me." I ignored the fat boy and my eyes turned to a man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a burgundy like tattered cape walking passed us. I looked up at him with a questionable expression and he stared at me as he walked by. He looked mysterious with just one glance. He stepped into the ring and I was just thinking… jeez I bet girls will go crazy over his emoness.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you guys'll end up facing him." The guy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Match two: Sinisters"

In this match there were these lightning Heartless and the ants. Sora charged at them and wiped them out with one hit. I double jumped into the air and slammed my Keyblade hard on the ground and my part of the Heartless were taken care of. Goofy defeated the Heartless with his shield. Donald blasted the rest of them with his lightning magic.

"Match three: Heat and freeze"

Fire and Ice Heartless surround the arena. And I didn't do much because Sora threw his key at a crowd of them and they disappeared into thin air. Donald and Goofy stares at Sora with shock.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." The guy told us as we walked off of the arena.

Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father..."

"Match four: Shadow Platoon"

All previous types of Heartless were in this match. Donald summoned lightning though the air and half of the Heartless vanished. Me, Sora and Goofy attacked the remaining ones.

"Match five: Blue Revenge"

The ice Heartless. I used fire slam, a move I just made up so what I did was I jumped up into the air and set my Keyblade on fire and there goes a FIRE SLAM. After this stunt Donald walked up to me.

"Are you sure you've never wield a Keyblade before?" Donald asked. I began to think, I haven't laid my hand on a Keyblade before, but it feels familiar…? I guess..?

"Positive. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"Mmm No reason." Donald said.

"Match six: Big one!"

A big Heartless with a giant stomach stomped around the ring with the fire Heartless around it. I handles the big body Heartless and let Sora Donald and Goofy handle the small ones and like the previous battles we won fair and square.

"Final match: Cloud"

The one named Cloud ran over to me and attempted to hit me with his huge sword. I blocked his attempt to hit me and did a ground pound. Donald shot fire at him. He dodged both of them. He knocked Donald out of the battle field like that. He tried to swipe at Goofy but he deflected it with his shield. I look over at Sora and he nodded at me. Sora ran up to cloud and swiped at him only for Cloud to jump up in the air which lead me to jump up and smacking him hard on the head which lead to him falling hard onto the ground. The Satyr, cheered and applauded, Donald and Goofy shared a high five, Sora and I shared a fist bump, I looked at Cloud as he got up. He turned around. A huge black dog with three heads was behind him, growling with dark smoke coming out of its mouths.

"What in the…?" I say out of shock.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." That man with the flaming hair told Cloud before leaving in the darkness.

"I knew he was up to something" I say while turning my hand into a fist. I looked up at the dog. It was lifted its front paws to attack but a guy with orange hair stopped it

"Herc!" The satyr shouted upon seeing him.

"Phil, get them out of here!" The guy said

Sora hopped off of the stands and grabs my arm to drag me out of the field so we can get back to the lobby with Donald and Goofy ahead of us.

"Phew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." Phil explained, stroking his beard.

"But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." He said in doubt.

Well if he thinks that Herc can't handle that dog then I guess me and Sora can lend a hand, this isn't the first time we've handled enemies twice our size. I tapped on Sora's shoulder.

"Come on let's go handle that dog." I told him. Sora smiled in response.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sora said. So we made our way towards the entrance.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Phil asked, stopping me from entering.

"This ain't just some match. This is for real!" He said.

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if we're hero material or not." Sora said leaving through the enterance. I ran after Sora with Donald, and Goofy running after me.

Hercules was trapped in a corner with an unconsious Cloud over his shoulder. Cerberus snarled at him as he ran out onto the field. The dog turned its head around to look at the four of us, giving Hercules a chance to escape.

"Kids, I've got one word of advice for you: Attack!" Phil shouted, pointing to the dog.

Sora went for the head on the left while I went to attack the middle one. We hit it with a countless amount of times. Donald shot fire at it, The middle head bit at him, sending him backwards. The dog suddenly spit out a bunch of black fire towards the ground. Black spots appeared beneath me before shocking me with lightning. So after a countless amount of times attacking the four of us, we came up with a plan. Sora ran up and attacked the left head, Donald used a thunder spell on the right head, Goofy hit the middle one with his shield causing him to look up, I jumped on his back and jumped in the air and finally smash his head in, causing Cerberus to collapse on the ground. I ran over to Sora, Donald and Goofy and we all celebrated for our awesome team work.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil announced, reading a scroll with Hercules by his right side.

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald snapped.

"You rookies still don't understand what it means to be a true hero." Phil replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules answered, crossing his arms over his buff chest.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora smiled. Well, we have to start somewhere.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil explained. The place isn't even wrecked…

"Okay, we'll be back." He said as we walked to the exit. We stepped outside to the sandy courtyard. I walk ahead to see Cloud sitting there with his head down.

"Hey, are you still alive?" I asked, yeah pretty tasteless but come on look at him. He looks dead inside and out.

"Yeah."

"So why did you go along with him, anyways?" Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to eploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light." He answered, standing up and looking at the sky.

"You'll find it." Sora told him. He looked down at us.

"We're searching for it too." I said as it was true we searching for our friends, and a way back home.

"For your light?" He asked, Sora nodded as he walked passed he dropped something into Sora's hand.

"Don't lose sight of it."

"How about a match sometime? Fair and square. No dark powers involved!" Sora asked in unison, waving our arms in the air after him. He turned around and flipped one of his spikes before continuing to walk.

"I think I'll pass." He told us. I began to think about what Cloud said and I began to smirk.

"Hey Sora, when he said light, did you think of Kairi?" I asked prompting Sora to push me towards the entrance.

"Shut up Sid." Sora said in annoyance.

"He's strong. He's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome too. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades growled, looking at an image of Hercules. He got so angry the flames on the top of his head turned red. He calmed himself down and chuckled. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care of the three of them." He told himself, clutching his fists. When he heard slight rustling behind him he sighed, "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." Maleficent said, leaving through the the front gates.


End file.
